


[Podfic] After the End

by wildwildwoods



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Unresolved Sexual Tension - Exes, violence typical to a dystopian setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildwoods/pseuds/wildwildwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire’s life goes to hell at 5pm on a Saturday evening.<br/>Which is actually kind of ironic, really, seeing as how the rest of the world went to hell almost seven years earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Podfic of tellthemstories' wonderful work. 7+ hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] After the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511416) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



[[D O W N L O A D]](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dwrpz112j6r9a92/After_the_End.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art drawn by the amazing jaimesstump!
> 
> HUUUUUFFFFFFFFF IT'S DONE!!! 
> 
> So I recorded tellthemstories’ incredibly great fic After the End as a christmas present for my girlfriend Nessa! The song I used was Brooklyn Duo’s instrumental cover of Centuries by Fall Out Boy. 
> 
> I put SO MUCH WORK in this and I'm really glad I can finally share it. Let me know if you liked it. Thanks, you guys <3!


End file.
